


DaiSuga

by Briannaall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	DaiSuga

Daishi’s POV  
The team has been playing amazingly, they’re getting better and better everyday. But recently, something seems off. I’m not quite sure what it is exactly, but the air in the gym has been strange recently. I even asked Tanaka about it and he even noticed it. I tried to pass it off as the team being stressed for the rapidly approaching tournament. 

Practise very quickly ended, I decided to send everyone home and I would clean up. I came back into the gym after getting changed and realized that Suga was sitting on the bench looking down. “Hey, what are you still doing here?” I said a soft chuckle escaping my lips. “I’m gonna help clean up.” He said, sounding a little upset. “Suga, are you okay? You seem upset by something.” I asked. I hope he’s feeling okay. “Yeah, of course.” He flashed me a forced smile. “Okay then, let’s get to cleaning.” I said. 

Halfway through cleaning I thought of something that might cheer him up. “Hey Suga, do you maybe want to go grab something to eat with me before going home?” A genuine smile crossed his face, “of course. Let’s finish this and go.” I smiled, knowing that I had made him smile. We quickly finished cleaning up. 

I grabbed Suga’s hand and dragged him outside while he was laughing. We quickly arrived at a nice little café and he stopped. I looked back at him, “you okay?” He looked like he wanted to ask me something. I remembered something, we always used to grab food after school and go eat in the park, I smiled. “Hey Suga, do you want to grab the food and go eat in the park?” His eyes lit up, he smiled and nodded. I reached over and grabbed his hand tightly, we walked in holding hands. 

Quickly placing our orders we got our food and ran to the park, Suga turning it into a race and winning. “That’s not fair! You had a head start.” I stated accusingly, while laughing. He chuckled, “don't be mad just because I’m faster than you.” I made a face of mocked hurt. “How dare you.” I said, chuckling out of breath. He let out a soft laugh and we set up by a tree. I sat down and looked up at Suga, “are you gonna join me?” I asked. He sat next to me. We ate in a comforting silence. 

We soon finished. I glanced over to Suga, he was looking up at the sunset, his eyes reflecting it. I broke the silence, “hey Suga? Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been quite distant recently.” I said, trying to be careful with the way I worded it. He looked at me. “I’m sorry. I know I've been distant. I just was scared.” He said looking away, I turned to face him. “Scared of what?” I asked, confused. He stayed quiet. I reached over and gently grabbed his chin to turn his head towards me. “Hey, talk to me.” I said quietly. “I-” He trailed off as if second guessing himself. “I don't want you to hate me.” He said, fear in his eyes. I was shocked, “Suga, listen to me. I could never hate you. I promise.” He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. “Iloveyou” He said it so quickly but I still heard him. I chuckled lightly, “why were you so scared to tell me that?” He looked at me confused. 

“Suga, I love you too. I thought I made that obvious.” He looked shocked. “Wait- you- I. You love me!?” He seemed so surprised, it was cute. I chuckled, tilting his head up a little and kissing him softly. When I pulled away he reached over to kiss me again. I placed my hands on his sides and he placed his on the sides of my neck. We only pulled away when we needed to breath. Keeping our foreheads against each other. “I love you Suga, never be scared to tell me anything, okay?” I said, softly. “Okay and I love you too.”


End file.
